


Lamia Arrancar

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Body Modification, Harems, Hypnosis, Lamiae, M/M, Mind Control, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo felt hunger, he knew it wasn’t safe for him to be around humans. So he stayed, growing stronger and stronger with each passing year. He reaches the power of vasto lorde, and gains a unique pet, but as he reaches the next level he secludes himself, resurfacing when his family gets into trouble and Aizen makes his move. Hypnosis Ichigo/Harem





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Lamia Arrancar

Ichigo felt hunger, he knew it wasn’t safe for him to be around humans. So he stayed, growing stronger and stronger with each passing year. He reaches the power of vasto lorde, and gains a unique pet, but as he reaches the next level he secludes himself, resurfacing when his family gets into trouble and Aizen makes his move. Hypnosis Ichigo/Harem

Chapter 1 Hollow Power

On a rainy day, Masaki Kurosaki was walking home with her son Ichigo. They weren't a normal family, she was a Quincy, her husband was a soul reaper, they had three kids, the oldest being Ichigo, the youngest being the twins Karin and Yuzu. The chance of them getting powers was high, and she intended to train them when the time came, but she never expected this to happen.

Ichigo was able to see spirits, but at his young age he couldn't tell the difference between spirits and people. All he saw was a young girl about to jump into a raging river. This was a trap, a lure used by a cruel and wicked hollow known as Grand Fisher. Masaki was ready to fight the hollow and protect her son, but in that very moment Masaki Kurosaki's powers were ripped from her very soul. 

All she could do was scream her son's name as the hollow ran him through with his claws. In that moment everything changed... 

Grand Fisher had intended to eat the boy's soul, but as soon as the boy's life ended, something rose up from the depths of his soul. A hollow! A familiar hollow to Masaki, one she had defeated and had tried to taint her soul. It had passed on to Ichigo somehow. 

The hollow went wild, her son's soul changing, she should have been frightened. Instead, all she could feel was relief. Ichigo was fighting back, and Grand Fisher was losing. Ichigo had ripped off one of his arms and forced him to retreat. He stood there heaving, she could only imagine what was going through his head right now. "Ichigo...its okay...you are okay…" she was strong enough to survive without her powers but she was drained. 

Her son opened a gate and fled, leaving her once again to shout out his name. Ichigo was confused, he didn't know what was happening to him. Last thing he remembered was going to save a girl by the river, then pain, everything was off, he felt hot and cold at the same time.

Then the next thing he knew he was fighting some monster. Everything was blank, he didn't know who he was or why he was fighting, he just knew he had to survive. He could hear his mother's voice, and for a moment everything became clear. He remembered his name and who he was. 

He looked to his mother, and then...he felt it...hunger! A hunger that ate away at him, and he could feel himself slipping away. For a brief moment, he didn't see his mother as his mother, he saw her as food. He fled, he couldn't go back not like this. 

As soon as he entered Hueco Mundo, some hollows sensed his power and attacked him. Ichigo killed them and ate them, and felt the hunger subside. He had to eat, or risk his hunger eating away at who he was. He wanted to remember; his mother, his sisters, even his goofy father. Most of all he wanted to remember who he was…

His hollow form was still in its larval stage, as soon as he fed he evolved. His legs fused together and became a long snake-like tail. A red stripe appeared over his hollow mask and his hair grew longer and more wild. He travelled the strange new world he found himself in, he swore he'd only eat to survive. 

He often heard of other hollows going off to devour souls and eat Soul Reapers, he refused to do that. He was curious what a Soul Reaper was, didn't meet many of those in this place. He slithered through the sands, and over time he even learned to draw in reishi from the air. As the years passed he evolved his body growing and developing. He trained himself to fight, through survival, and it was survival of the fittest here.

It was strange, normally when a hollow became a menos, they turned into one of the Menos Grande. Ichigo evolved into the second class an adjuchas. Ichigo felt a strange power inside him he wasn't sure was a hollow. He wondered if this was the reason he didn't need to eat human souls. He knew very little of himself or what he could do, he did notice the last time he evolved he gained another stripe on his cheek. 

What he knew he learned from either seeing other hollows perform it or use it on him, or from these weird dreams he would have. In the dreams someone would talk to him and call him king...but he never saw them...he's called out to them but they just said it wasn't time for them to meet yet. 

Ichigo knew he should question it more, but the skills he was learning was helping him stay alive. He also was gaining skills unique to himself, his dream voice showed them to him at strange intervals. You'd think after becoming an adjuchas other hollows wouldn't mess with him, but no...some adjuchas believed that eating other powerful adjuchas would allow them to evolve into a Vasto Lorde. 

Ichigo often didn't go looking for trouble, but trouble found him. He couldn't shake the excitement of battle though, he often wondered if it was a hollow thing or if he just liked to brawl. He sometimes would draw a fight out if he was enjoying it.

He often heard that other hollows fed to stay themselves, he didn't use the Gillian method to evolve, it was rare but it did happen. There were rumors of a powerful soul in Hueco Mundo, a hollow that transcended the veil. They were so powerful lesser hollows died just getting near this person. Ichigo was curious about this person, but hadn't met them yet. He thought they might be the Vasto Lorde he kept hearing about. 

Ichigo worried about the hollows he'd eaten. The thought of so many other souls inside fighting for control, was unnerving. His dream told him he didn't have to worry about that since he's never eaten a human soul, and that the hollows he ate were purified. His dream voice said he didn't want his soul world getting too cluttered, whatever that meant. 

He kept wandering around not really sure where he was going. He knew of areas to stay away from Las Noches, it was a palace built by some powerful hollow, he wanted nothing to do with those guys. Some hollow tribes were worth avoiding. 

It was hard to tell how many years had passed in this world of endless night. There were times he thought of just popping over into the human world to see what was happening. He could do that now, he knew how to open a garganta. The hunger however told him it wasn't wise, he still didn't feel safe around humans. 

Though Ichigo didn't know it years were passing as he continued to grow stronger. He thought about his family and often passed the quiet moments thinking of how they changed, if they still remember him, what might they be doing now. 

His family did remember him, they had buried Ichigo, and visited his grave every year. Masaki hoped and prayed for her son to come back. Isshin knew it wasn't safe, it would be like keeping a wild animal in the house. He missed his son terribly but, didn't know if there was a way to restore their son. Masaki had faith that there would be a way for Ichigo to come back to them. 

So she told the girls he wasn't gone, just lost. Karin didn't believe it but Yuzu hoped it was true. Isshin was more worried about his son getting eaten than anything else. He thought about asking Urahara for a way into Hueco Mundo, but a lone soul reaper wouldn't survive long, and if he ran into a Vasto Lorde, he wouldn't survive…

In human terms Ichigo had reached the age of maturity, and after his latest meal he felt his hefty body pulse. His hair grew longer reaching the small of his back. A third red stripe appeared on his mask, the jaw of his mask crumbled exposing some of his handsome face. His body slimmed down, and his tail grew longer. Though he lost some of his muscle and size he could feel his power growing stronger. He was now a Vasto Lorde! 

To be continued...His Pet


	2. His Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Lamia Arrancar

Chapter 2 His Pet

Since becoming a Vasto Lorde Ichigo has felt different. The almost constant hunger had subsided and he felt less wild. It wasn't gone completely rising up at different points of time almost like a human. His mind was very clear, he remembered even the smallest details about his life. (It's clearer for Ichigo than most hollows because he's not eaten a human and the hollows he eats get purified so there's no mix ups or overlap or interference)

To his surprise a lot of adjuchas stopped trying to attack him be it out of fear or respect it was hard to say. His dream voice said not to let his guard down, that becoming what he was wouldn't stop every hollow from attacking him. He was right, some started approaching him asking for formal challenges, calling him Strong One.

He also thought about trying to pop over into the human world, he wouldn't stay long and would plan it accordingly. His dream voice didn't object, so it seemed like a good plan. He had just eaten so he was about to open a garganta when…

A surge of spiritual pressure wracked across the land. "Oi!" He heard someone shout. "You got a lot of power for one so small, would you happen to be a Vasto Lorde?"

Ichigo turned, not shaken by the pressure in the least. Some hollows liked to do this as a way of flexing or sometimes intimidation. Ichigo spotted a pack of hollows, all adjuchas class, but their leader was strong. He looked like a beast, reminding Ichigo of a big cat. "And if I am?"

The feline looking hollow smirked. "Then you are my prey!" He roared and lunged at Ichigo. 

'He's fast!' Ichigo was impressed, his attack was flawless, going for him with his jaws while prepared to swipe him with his claws should he dodge to the left or right. "Not fast enough!" Ichigo caught him with his tail and flung him across the barren lands. 

"Grimmjow-sama!" The pack shouted. 

"You are pretty fast, let me show you my speed!" Ichigo vanished using sonido, it was the equivalent to the Soul Reaper's flash step. He was moving so fast it looked like there were eight of him. 

"This is the power of a Vasto Lorde…" the hollow known as Shawlong spoke in both awe and fear. Grimmjow wasn't backing down, he kept trying to attack but his claws just kept getting after images. After his attack Ichigo would smack him with his tail. 

"Listen, I've already eaten, you should take your pack and go!" Ichigo warned, giving Grimmjow a smack with his tail. 

"No way!" Grimmjow planted his feet on the ground. "I will get stronger l, I will evolve!" He growled. 

'He's quite persistent,' Ichigo thought and kept up on the attack. He could just run, with his speed they wouldn't be able to catch him, but where is the fun in that? It was hard to read Grimmjow's moves but Grimmjow was slowly reading his. He was actually dodging some of Ichigo's strikes. 'He's got good instincts!'

"Got you!" Grimmjow spun like a buzzsaw and flew at Ichigo. The lamia caught him with his claws, the clash sending sparks and tremors of spiritual pressure. He got pushed back a bit, before he charged up a Cero and blasted the hollow back. 

Grimmjow got blasted into the sand. "Grimmjow-sama!" His pack cried out. They were done sitting on the side lines, they charged their own ceros, and let loose a volley on the lamia. Ichigo dodged their attacks. "Now all together!" 

Their leader groaned as he got out of the crater Ichigo had blasted him into. "You...idiots…" their attacks were drawn together forming a massive blast. This was quite the feet, even if Ichigo dodged the shockwaves were surely gonna do something. 

The giant attack was launched a swirl of energy, and Ichigo didn't dodge. 'What is he doing?' Ichigo raised a hand, he didn't even try to dodge it. The blast hit, and the massive cero was broken up, sucked down Ichigo's mouth. 

Eyes widened as Ichigo drank down every drop. "Ha!" He fired back a cero of his own, with double the strength. Had Ichigo intended it the whole pack would have been wiped out, but he purposely missed. The shock waves, sending the pack scattering and getting knocked out. 

"What the hell was that?" Grimmjow growled. 

"Cero Doble…" Ichigo wiped his mouth. 

Grimmjow was trembling, with excitement. This was the power he wanted, this was the power he deserved! His little party had been trying to evolve, but even after devouring 3000 hollows they noticed no change. Shawlong felt they reached a wall, but Grimmjow could carry on, he'd climb past the peak that towered over them. 

He believed there was still a way to evolve, if it wasn't the number, maybe it was quality. If he could eat a Vasto Lorde, he could become one. They searched the vast waste land that was Heuco Mundo, but hadn't found a single one. It was true the number of Vasto Lorde was few, some said you could count the total number of them on just the fingers of your hands. Now that he faced one he couldn't back away. 

"You should take your friends and go." Ichigo said and tried to slither off, but Grimmjow got in his way. "What are you doing?"

"I won't run...I will evolve...I will become a Vasto Lorde!" He growled. 

"You are strong, it'd be a shame to kill one so full of promise." He crossed his arms, trying to think of a way around this. 

"You...kill me...you are my prey!" He charged at Ichigo, going at max speed. 

"Ah, I got it!" Ichigo smiled. He hasn't tested this technique but now was a good a time as any. Ichigo caught him and quickly pinned him onto his back. His body was so flexible and fast he didn't even see it coming until his back hit the sand. "Look into my eyes...Grimmjow!" 

His eyes began to glow, the light rippling over the black of his eyes. Grimmjow looked on reflex, his radiant blue eyes met dazzling yellow, and he was mesmerized. He tried to look away but he couldn't. "What are you...oohhh!" 

He looked deeper into his eyes, the ripples reflecting in his. "Yes that's it, good boy!" Grimmjow felt himself relax. He couldn't help it. To make matters worse his window of escape was dwindling as Ichigo slowly wrapped him up in his coils. "You don't have to fight, just relax…" Ichigo's words were so calm and spoken in a soothing tone, it made Grimmjow's defenses crumble. 

Space and Time faded away as Grimmjow stared into the hypnotic orbs. He couldn't tell if he was floating or falling, but he oddly felt safe. Ichigo's words seemed to keep him tethered, his words of praise sent shivers down his spine. His men often praised him but it never felt like this. 

"Just relax and obey, the more you obey the more pleasure you feel, and the more pleasure you feel the more relaxed you become, and the more relaxed you are the more you want to obey." Ichigo repeated these words over and over, until Grimmjow began repeating those words, speaking them as truth etched into his very soul. 

"I relax and obey, the more I obey the more pleasure I feel, the more pleasure I feel the more relaxed I become, and the more relaxed I am, the more I want to obey!" He said, a smile forming over his feline face. "I want to obey you, Master!"

"Good, good...good boy!" Ichigo pets him and the hollow leaned into his touch. "I used to want a pet, will you become my pet, Grimmjow?"

"Yes, I want to become your pet!" He moaned and Ichigo chuckled. 

"You are a tough one, but you seem to enjoy this," his coils shifted brushing up against Grimmjow's enjoyment. "You've been a leader, but now you wish to descend into being my pet?" This wasn't the first time he's hypnotized a hollow, his voice told him that his powers would work on even the craziest of minds, but some natures would resist more strongly than others. Physical and mental strength meant nothing, but Grimmjow's reaction truly surprised Ichigo. 

"Yes, please make me your pet master!" He was too far gone, he would do anything to be Ichigo's pet at this point. Ichigo could break him, as he's done to other hollows in the past that tried to eat him and were too strong for him to fight head to head. 

Ichigo, however, felt it would be a waste to ruin such a promising hollow, plus he did very much enjoy their fight. "Alright Grimmjow, from this day forward you will be mine, you shall follow my orders as a loyal vassal to his King. When the time comes for you to be my pet you shall descend and fully submit yourself to me." 

"Yes master!" He drooled. 

"But remember this, no matter how strong you get, or what form you take you are mine!" His eyes rippled with more light. "Even if we are far apart who is your master?"

"You are!" He moaned. 

"Good boy!" Ichigo said and Grimmjow shuddered in delight. Ichigo spent the next several hours making Grimmjow his prime pet and vassal. "Now it is time to sleep my pet." 

Grimmjow hesitated. It wasn't normal for hollows to sleep, out of fear of losing themselves and regressing back. "It is okay, remember you are safe in my coils." Grimmjow smiled again and happily drifted off to sleep. 

Ichigo wasn't done with the hollow yet, he fed the sleeping kitty his reiatsu. Doing so he was able to connect with Grimmjow on deeper level. He combed through his soul and purified any hollows that were trying to fight him for control. Those that wanted to remain became truly a part of Grimmjow allowing him to reach new strength. 

Grimmjow truly was close to evolving but it was some of the other hollows he had devoured holding him back. They bore a grudge against him and while constantly fighting him for control also chained him down. He just needed one more piece, a catalyst for his awakening. 

A matter for another time, Ichigo sought to stretch his coils and explore the human world. He waited until the others of his pack were about to awake, caressing Grimmjow before he released him. He opened a Garganta and slipped away.

To be continued Ichigo's Travels and Grimmjow's Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Born on Phone


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born on the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Lamia Arrancar

Chapter 3 Ichigo's Travels and Grimmjow's Mission

Ichigo stepped out of the garganta and was met with sunshine for the first time in years. The air was so crisp and heavenly. He took a deep breath and basked in the sunshine a bit, feeling it warm his skin. 'I'm really back…' his heart fluttered. 

He set off and began to explore, some things were as he remembered, but not as big, though maybe that was because he was bigger. He passed by some humans, but they couldn't see him. It made sense, he was still a spirit, he wondered if his family would even be able to see him. 

Ichigo avoided more crowded areas, though he could not be seen he could still interact with the physical world. Along his way he came across a bridge with some humans beneath it. They were having some kind of brawl. 

It was a group of thugs, ganging up on a taller boy. At a glance Ichigo could tell he was stronger than them. 'So they ganged up to take on a stronger opponent.' Ichigo watched them for a bit, they kept attacking the giant teen, but he wasn't fighting back. He dodged, took hits, but didn't throw a single punch. 'He's tough!'

'Grr, you damn freak!' A guy grabbed a cement chunk and raised it above his head. 'Die!'

"Look out!" Ichigo shouted. 

Chad dodged the guy with the cement block. 'Did he hear me?' but one of the goons went at him with a knife. 'Cowards!' Ichigo struck, lashing out with his tail. He disarmed the goon, smacking the knife out of his hand and breaking it from the force. He grabbed him and the guy who tried to smash Chad with the cement block, before spinning them round and round. He tossed them away, they were fine, dizzy but fine.

The goons ran off screaming.

"Ghosts!"

"Monsters!"

"Demons!"

Chad looked equally confused, looking around, but seeing no one else around. "You can't see me huh? Probably couldn't hear me either, just a fluke after all." Ichigo sighed. "You seem like a pretty strong guy, you should be more careful." He slithered off, leaving the mountain of a lad alone. "Later!"

"Was someone there?" This boy didn't know who saved him, but it wouldn't be the last time their paths crossed. 

-x-

Grimmjow was woken up by his men. "Grimmjow-sama!"

"You are okay!" They cheered.

"What happened?" He got up and shook himself off. He looked around and found his prey missing. 

"We don't know, the Vasto Lorde knocked us out when he countered are group cero." Illfort said. 

"You must have beaten him, Grimmjow-sama!" Di Roy said excitedly. 

"What makes you say that?" He growled making the hollow flinch. The pack looked at each other, then to Grimmjow.

"Well...Grimmjow-sama, it's hard to describe, but you are stronger now." He raised a brow at them. They were right, he felt different, lighter, and he didn't feel the fear. The fear most menos level hollows felt, the fear of being consumed. 

His mind felt clear, focused, and his spiritual pressure seemed to soar. He flexed a bit, before letting loose his pressure and it was so intense it brought his pack down. The sands vibrated with his force, his energy rippling out and even destroying a few lesser hollows. 

"Amazing!" His pack cheered, when he pulled back his pressure. 

"You must have eaten a piece of that Vasto Lorde, and ascended in power." That didn't sound right to Grimmjow. He also didn't know why he was asleep, he never slept.

**'You are safe in my coils!' ** Grimmjow felt heat radiate through his body. 

"That Vasto Lorde must have ran off, after you took a bite of him." 

'No that's not right...where is he?' He used his pesquisa, it reached out across the sands, but he couldn't find Ichigo. 'Where did he go?'

**'Even if we are far apart, who is your master?'**

"He is..." His pack looked to him in confusion. "It's nothing." Even though his master was gone, did not mean he wasn't owned. He was owned! The thought of submission had made him mad in the past, but now…

He had a master, a strong master, someone who helped him get stronger. He didn't know how Ichigo did it, but this power...it was electrifying...and he didn't feel the hunger of the thousands of hollows he's consumed. This was a gift, a gift his new master bestowed upon him, because he saw how special Grimmjow was. 

Grimmjow felt like he was closer to the summit of his evolution. He wanted to fight Ichigo again, not to kill him but for the rush. The thrill of battle, the thrill of fighting Ichigo, the joy of testing one's strength against another.

It was weird, normally he fought for survival, sure he got excited after a good fight or when finding interesting prey. All he thought about was eating and gaining strength. Now he was different...

His world felt so clear to him, Ichigo would return and collect him in time. Ichigo had a job for him, a mission. "We are moving!"

"Are we gonna hunt down the Vasto Lorde?" Grimmjow shook his head. 

"No, we have new prey to hunt." He said and began to move. His pack were confused but followed after Grimmjow. 

"Who are we hunting?" Illfort asked.

"Grand Fisher!" He growled. This earned some gasps. Grand Fisher, a special hollow that had a bounty in Soul Society. He actively worked to make new hollows and enslave others. While not powerful as the menos class, he was crafty, and hard to pin down. 

-x-

Ichigo wondered around some more, he noticed some wandering ghosts. They fled at the sight of him, not too surprising since he was still a hollow. He unconsciously knew where he was heading. He had no idea what time it would be, but with the sun out he thought it would be fine. 

Soon he was there...the place where he died and was reborn as a hollow. It looked so different in the day, the sky clear, but it still didn't sit well with Ichigo. This was where he died, where the hollow Grand Fisher ended his life and his new life began. He had been robbed, how many years has it been, how much time with his family was stripped from him, how many friends was he denied?

'King…' his inner hollow spoke. The sky of his inner world was getting cloudy. Ichigo balled his hand into a fist, he slithered closer to the river. It was running so smooth now, but he could remember the violent torrent of that night. The sky was clear but he could still feel the rain pelting his skin. Though he was not injured, he still remembered the blow that ended his life. He still could remember the girl he tried to save and the face/mask of the hollow who killed him. 

The girl had been Grand Fisher's lure, a cheap trick to lure those who could see spirits so he could kill them. He had fallen for it, he was so stupid, at least that is what he felt. His spiritual pressure spiked in his frustration. 

He wasn't a little kid anymore. He was stronger now, he had survived! Still...being back here brought it back, he could still hear his mother calling out to him in terror. He wondered if she saw what happened that night.

'Ichigo...Ichigo…' her words were both the last and first thing he remembered, his name. She sounded so scared. 'Ichigo...Ichigo…' he pondered if he didn't hold on to that name would he have lost himself completely? 'Ichigo!' His hand balled into a fist. "Mother…" he cried. 

"Ichigo?" The boy tensed, behind him stood a woman. His head turned and his eyes widened...it was her! "Ichigo!" Masaki dropped her groceries and ran over to her son, and hugged him. "It's you isn't it?"

"Mom!" His arms encircled her and he sank into her warmth for the first time in years. 

To be continued


End file.
